Assassin Black Code
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll BL!SEKE ll CHAP. 2] - "Aku memang telah menculik dan ingin membunuhmu, tapi bukan aku yang memerkosamu, Pangeran."/Oh SeHun, pangeran yang terbuang. Kai, assassin yang dibayar untuk membunuhnya. Kris, pangeran yang menginginkan kematian SeHun./"Sang Pangeran ternyata gay lalu kabur dengan pasangan gay-nya."/"...kota ini bernama SeKai no Hana." ll (KaiHun - HunKai)
1. Sekai no Hana

**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**|| 0068 || 779910 || 217 || 61412 || 9488 ||**

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, _Sleeping Prince_."

Pangeran Oh SeHun mengerjap.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak, huh?"

Entah sudah berapa lama kesunyian itu berlangsung, mungkin beberapa detik, atau mungkin lebih lama dari putaran musim, namun, saat dia membuka mata, kesunyian itu menghilang tergantikan deru angin yang menerbangkan entah apa.

Dia mengerjapkan mata sekali lagi sebelum memperhatikan objek yang ada di depannya dan sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tengah terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Matanya menemukan pemuda berkulit gelap yang tengah membagi setengah berat tubuhnya pada satu-satunya pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan lorong ke dunia luar. Tubuh pemuda itu terbalut kain khas pakaian penduduk salah satu suku. Sebuah benda tipis dan panjang tersemat di pinggang sisi kirinya. Sebuah pedang.

"Aku di mana?" tanya SeHun sambil mencuri pandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia seperti baru terbangun dari tidur yang panjang setelah beberapa musim berlalu. Lebih baik untuk menanyakan posisinya sekarang daripada nama pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu.

"Rumahku," jawab pemuda berkulit gelap sambil menyeringai nakal.

SeHun merasa... _sedikit takut?_ Seringai pemuda itu terlihat sangat mesum di wajah dengan garis rahang yang tegas miliknya, sangat berkontradiksi dengan raut wajah yang sebenarnya cukup manis dan menawan dengan kulit gelap terbakar matahari. Rambut _platinum_-nya menutupi dahi miliknya.

"Rumah?"

Pemuda itu bergerak menuju meja yang ada di sisi kanan ranjang yang tengah SeHun tempati. Ekor mata SeHun mengikuti tiap gerak yang pemuda itu lakukan. "Jangan sebut begitu kalau kau tidak merasa ini 'rumah' _toh_, aku tak yakin kau akan punya cukup waktu untuk menganggap ini rumah."

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya SeHun dingin. Perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Tidak lama. Kau hanya membiarkanku tidur di bawah selama tiga hari. Sialan! Di sini dingin sekali tahu." Pemuda itu berbalik. Matanya menyipit menatap SeHun yang memasang wajah dinginnya, tetap tidak terima dengan sosoknya yang telah membuat pemuda itu tidur di bawah. SeHun sedikit heran, pasalnya tempat tidur yang ia tempati sekarang cukup luas untuk ditempati berdua. Selain itu, terasa cukup nyaman dengan kain berbahan lembut sebagai alasnya.

"..."

"Kau pangeran terbuang 'kan sekarang?" Tatapan menyindir dan kasihan jatuh dari sepasang mata kuyunya.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Maksudku, terima kasih telah menolongku," ucap SeHun ragu. Ia sedikit tidak rela mengucapkan kata-kata _sakral_ itu. Selama ini, sebagai seorang pangeran pantang baginya untuk berterimakasih. Apalagi dengan pemuda bertampang mesum yang sepertinya 'telah menolongnya'.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengatakan hal itu atau kau akan menyesalinya."

SeHun nyaris bertanya kenapa, namun pemuda itu menjawab lebih dulu.

"Aku adalah _assassin_ yang dibayar untuk membunuhmu, jujur saja."

SeHun benar-benar membatu sekarang. Pemuda itu terlalu jujur dan SeHun tidak menyukainya. Ternyata memang benar, lebih baik ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' seumur hidupnya daripada ia akan menyesal telah mengucapkan kata itu, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kris akan menolongku." SeHun sekali lagi menyesali apa yang lidahnya keluarkan. Kata-kata itu seperti bukan berasal dari dalam dirinya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Pangeran Naga itu, lebih baik kau terus bermimpi." Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai seorang _assassin_ itu memberi jeda dengan tertawa di sela kalimatnya. "Dia telah diangkat menjadi pewaris utama takhta Kerajaan dan tidak akan repot-repot untuk mencarimu."

"Tapi—!"

"—kau pewaris takhta sebenarnya. Aku tahu."

"Ugh..." Rintihan lolos dari bibir tipis SeHun ketika ia merasakan sakit pada bagian bawahnya saat berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kau jangan bergerak dulu. Harusnya itu sudah sembuh _toh_ itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu." SeHun mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu dan seringai bandel lagi-lagi terbentuk di wajahnya. Mata pemuda itu menatap bagian bawahnya yang tertutup selimut. Tapi, SeHun tahu dengan jelas bahwa apa yang ada di balik selimutlah yang menjadi fokus _onyx_ kembarnya.

"..." SeHun terdiam. Ia menatap pemuda yang kini ikut terdiam. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

"Aku memang menculik dan ingin membunuhmu, tapi bukan aku yang memerkosamu, Pangeran."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ingatanmu tidak hilang 'kan?" Alis kanan pemuda itu terangkat.

SeHun berpikir cepat. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan memorinya dan mulai mengingat peristiwa terakhir yang berlangsung pada dirinya. SeHun melayang kembali ke tiga malam yang lalu saat ia masih berada istana dan sebelum ia terbangun di kamar pemuda ini.

Setelah mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya, ia ternyata hanya bisa mengingat beberapa detail saja. Itu pun tidak terlalu jelas.

Bayangan seseorang yang telah menodainya kembali berputar samar di kepalanya berikut sosok berkostum serba hitam yang mendadak muncul di jendela istananya dan membuat aksi pemerkosaan itu terhenti.

Mungkinkah sosok berjubah hitam itu adalah orang ini? Pemuda dengan tatapan mesum yang berniat membunuhnya? Ataukah ia hanya pencuri yang kebetulan melihat kesempatan emas?

"Sang Pangeran ternyata _gay_ lalu kabur dengan pasangan _gay_-nya, bukankah itu skandal yang hebat, eh?"

SeHun merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat. Kepalanya memberat. Ia terpaksa memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan kilasan-kilasan mengerikan itu. Tiga malam yang lalu, ia telah dinodai oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang tahu bahwa sang Pangeran memiliki orientasi seks yang menyimpang. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan semua itu. Ia adalah Pangeran penyuka sesama jenis. SeHun mengakui itu. Tapi, kenyataan di mana ia telah diperkosa dan disingkirkan lebih menyakitkan untuk ia pikirkan.

Ia kembali membuka matanya untuk menghadapi pahit kenyataan dan menemukan raut wajah prihatin yang lebih terlihat seperti meremehkan milik pemuda itu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku memang tidak _lurus_, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan pangeran kurang gizi sepertimu jika masih banyak wanita _seksi _di sekitarku," olokan pemuda itu memecah keheningan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya SeHun datar. Apa yang terjadi padanya sejak tiga hari yang lalu membuatnya berpikir bahwa tak ada gunanya ia hidup. _Ia adalah Pangeran Terbuang._

"Membunuh saat mangsa tertidur sama sekali bukan gayaku."

"Kau seharusnya membunuhku. Bukankah bayaran untuk membunuh 'pewaris utama kerajaan yang sebenarnya' akan sangat tinggi?" Lagi-lagi SeHun berucap sarkastis.

"Hei." SeHun memundurkan tubuhnya ketika pemuda itu mendekat. Pemuda itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah SeHun dan menopangkan tangannya di ranjang, tepat di kanan-kiri SeHun. Sebuah posisi yang membuat aliran darah SeHun berkumpul di tulang pipi pucatnya, membentuk rona samar. Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan meremehkan sang Pangeran di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu info ini berguna untukmu atau tidak, tapi pengangkatan Kris sebagai pewaris takhta gagal jika kau masih hidup dan kembali ke kerajaan. Kris adalah orang yang membayarku untuk membunuhmu. Tapi, bayaran dari Kris tidak lebih besar dari bayaran yang akan raja berikan jika aku berhasil menemukan sang Pangeran Terbuang. Aku senang kalau kau ingat ini, berapa lama waktumu untuk masih bisa bernapas berada di tanganku, Pangeran."

Pemuda itu menarik kembali tubuhnya dan SeHun merasakan sedikit kelegaan saat akhirnya terlepas dari kungkungan tubuh eksotis itu. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah satu lagi, lebih baik kau tidak mencoba untuk kabur dariku." SeHun mengikuti arah lirikan pemuda itu dan menemukan rantai yang tergeletak di ujung ruangan. "Atau, terpaksa aku harus menggantung terbalik dirimu."

SeHun membeku. Menggantung terbalik dirinya? Yang benar saja. SeHun tak mengatakan apa-apa hingga pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Satu lagi, namaku—"

"—Kai."

"Eh?" Langkah pemuda itu tertahan di tengah pintu. Ia menoleh dan menatap SeHun yang masih memandangnya datar.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu 'Kai'."

Pemuda yang diberi nama 'Kai' itu tertawa. "Kau itu baik hati sekali, Pangeran. Kau bahkan mau berepot-repot memberi nama pada orang yang _ingin membunuhmu_."

Lalu, sosok itu menghilang bersama suara pintu kayu yang tertutup keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau harus makan, Pangeran." SeHun menatap dingin sepiring bubur berwarna kecokelatan yang aneh di atas meja di depannya. "Aku tidak ingin memasak sup lengan dan bagian dari tubuhmu yang tidak berdaging."

SeHun mendongak dan menatap Kai tajam.

"Hehehe tidak lucu ya."

"Apa ini?"

"Bubur gandum. Jujur saja, aku tidak punya banyak persediaan makanan. Itu tidak beracun. Tapi, kalau tidak percaya tempat sampah ada di ujung ruangan."

Wajar jika SeHun curiga. Seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai seorang _assassin_, yang bisa menghabisi nyawanya kapan saja tengah menawarinya makan siang dengan semangkuk bubur berwarna aneh. Apakah ia bisa memegang kata-kata Kai jika bubur ini tidak beracun?

"Makanlah. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menunggumu."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukan aku, tapi 'kita'," koreksi Kai. "Aku ingin membawamu keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

SeHun terkejut oleh rasa senang. Selama ini Kai hanya membiarkannya berkeliling di dalam rumah yang ternyata merupakan bangunan bertingkat dua. Di atas hanya ada kamar Kai yang sekarang ditempati SeHun dan juga satu kamar lain yang selalu tertutup. Jika Kai berniat membawanya ke kota maka mudah baginya untuk melarikan diri. SeHun menyeringai yang berhasil disembunyikannya dengan baik.

Dengan satu semangat baru yang mendadak muncul dan berusaha mengabaikan kemungkinan jika saja bubur yang diberikan oleh Kai ternyata beracun, ia mulai menyendok bubur berwarna coklat kotor itu. SeHun bersumpah hanya akan mencoba bubur ini sesendok dan sekali seumur hidupnya sebagai pangeran—

"Kai, bisakah kau memasak bubur seperti ini lagi untuk makan malam?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita di mana?" SeHun menatap bosan pada pemuda yang tengah sibuk membungkus entah apa di depannya.

"SeKai no Hana," jawab Kai singkat. Tapi efek dari kalimatnya barusan sontak membuat mata SeHun membulat sempurna. Ia sudah sering mendengar tentang kota dengan nama yang aneh ini. Sebuah kota yang terbangun di tengah lembah—yang nyaris dilupakan—karena tingkat kejahatannya yang tinggi dan jauh dari ibukota tempat istananya berdiri. Nyaris semua penduduk di SeKai no Hana bekerja sebagai penyamun, terutama karena lembah di sisi kanan kota merupakan satu-satunya jalur perdagangan yang menghubungkan negeri seberang dengan ibukota kerajaan. _Black Pearl Road_ begitulah para pedagang menyebutnya. Tapi, SeHun juga baru tahu jika ada penduduk SeKai no Hana yang bekerja sebagai _assassin_. Apalagi ia tahu menjadi seorang _assassin_ sangat tidak mudah selain harus memiliki kemampuan membunuh dan teknik bertarung yang hebat.

Kali ini Pangeran Oh SeHun benar-benar merasa takut. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk melarikan diri. Jika Kai berniat membawanya ke ibukota SeKai no Hana itu artinya Kai berniat untuk..._menjualnya sebagai budak._ Ya, satu lagi fakta gelap mengenai SeKai no Hana, kota tanpa musim semi itu adalah sebuah kota untuk—

"Kau tidak berpikir aku ingin menjualmu, 'kan Pangeran?"

—_tempat jual-beli budak._

"Tidak." SeHun berbohong. Tentu saja ia berpikir bahwa Kai akan menjualnya. Apalagi pemuda itu bilang bahwa ia tidak punya persediaan makanan. Tapi, di sisi lain ia juga berpikir bahwa mungkin Kai akan mengembalikannya ke istana dan meminta tebusan besar dari raja. Tunggu. Bukankah Kris telah membayar Kai untuk membunuhnya? Bagaimana jika Kai sudah tergiur dengan bayaran Kris dan membunuh SeHun nanti?

SeHun tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Pakailah." SeHun menatap Kai seperti orang bodoh ketika pemuda itu telah selesai dengan 'barang dagangannya' dan berdiri di depannya. "Kau tidak ingin orang-orang mengenalmu, 'kan? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung jika nanti ada yang mengenalimu."

SeHun menatap kain hitam yang barusan dilemparkan Kai ke pangkuannya dan menemukan jubah berwarna gelap dengan tudung dan penutup muka yang akan menyamarkan dirinya.

"Cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Pangeran." Kai mulai tidak sabar.

Tanpa banyak bicara SeHun mulai mengenakan jubah sebatas pahanya itu di atas pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelumnya dan mengikatkan potongan kain yang berguna sebagai ikat pinggang dan penahan jubah itu. Penutup mulut ia kenakan dan sekarang ia merasa telah menjelma menjadi penduduk satu suku di padang pasir.

"Kau terlihat keren dengan kostum seperti itu." Kai tertawa. Kalimat pujian yang ia keluarkan dengan sarkastis nyatanya mampu memulaskan rona merah di tulang pipi SeHun yang beruntungnya tertutup kain sehingga tidak terlihat.

"Ayo." Ia bergegas mengikuti langkah Kai meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu yang akan membuatnya melihat matahari setelah nyaris beberapa hari terkurung di bangunan sempit ini. SeHun mulai melupakan kekhawatirannya dan berusaha tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri jika saja nanti ada kesempatan, lalu menumpang kereta pedagang di _Black Pearl Road_ yang akan menuju ke ibukota kerajaan. Untuk selanjutnya mengejutkan Kris dengan kedatangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" SeHun nyaris terjungkal ke belakang ketika Kai yang berada di depannya berhenti dengan mendadak.

Kai terdiam tak menjawab.

Pintu kayu lapuk itu terbuka membiarkan cahaya matahari tengah hari mencuri masuk dengan samar, karena kini di depan pintu berdiri sosok yang menghalangi cahaya matahari dengan mata pedang tepat terarah ke leher Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_BERSAMBUNG..._**


	2. Hutan Utara

_"Ayo." Ia bergegas mengikuti langkah Kai meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu yang akan membuatnya melihat matahari setelah nyaris beberapa hari terkurung di bangunan sempit ini. SeHun mulai melupakan kekhawatirannya dan berusaha tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri jika saja nanti ada kesempatan, lalu menumpang kereta pedagang di __Black Pearl Road__ yang akan menuju ke ibukota kerajaan. Untuk selanjutnya mengejutkan Kris dengan kedatangannya._

_"Kenapa berhenti?" SeHun nyaris terjungkal ke belakang ketika Kai yang berada di depannya berhenti dengan mendadak._

_Kai terdiam tak menjawab._

_Pintu kayu lapuk itu terbuka membiarkan cahaya matahari tengah hari mencuri masuk dengan samar, karena kini di depan pintu berdiri sosok yang menghalangi cahaya matahari dengan mata pedang tepat terarah ke leher Kai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kai reflek mundur ke belakang. Mata pedang itu masih bertahan di lehernya. Pemiliknya adalah seseorang bertubuh mungil, wajahnya terbungkus penutup muka, kecuali netra kembarnya yang menyorot tajam. "Ambil pedangmu dan bertarunglah seperti seorang pria!"

Sosok itu menyeret pedangnya sebelum kembali membuat gerakan untuk menusukkannya ke leher Kai dengan cepat.

'Trang!' Terdengar suara keras ketika dua batangan logam itu beradu.

"Reflek yang bagus, _Honey_." Sosok itu menyeringai di balik topengnya. Kai mundur ke belakang, kembali ke dalam rumah, dan mempersempit jarak.

'Trang!'

'Trang!'

'Trang'

"Menyingkir, Pangeran!" desis Kai ketika posisinya semakin terpojok. Sosok bertudung itu menggerakkan pedangnya dengan gerakan lurus dan tak berjeda, memaksa Kai semakin mundur ke sudut. Pedang di tangannya menari terlalu lincah dan Kai sedikit kesulitan untuk menangkis serangannya apalagi dengan sosok Pangeran di sisinya dan ruangan sempitnya.

"Dasar lemah." Mereka berhenti sejenak. Kai mengatur napas tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Dan ia menemukan mata itu melirik sosok SeHun di sisinya. Kai menyadari gelagat itu. Pemuda itu menggerakkan pedangnya ke arah SeHun dan Kai melompat.

"Trang!'

'Prak!'

Pedang Kai terlempar dan jatuh di lantai yang dingin.

"Menyerah?"

Kai menyeringai. "Hanya dalam mimpimu, Bodoh."

"Posisi kita sudah tidak menguntungkanmu, Sayang." Sosok itu masih bertahan dengan pedang berkilatnya, sementara Kai kini harus menghadapinya dengan tangan kosong. Pedangnya tergeletak di dekat kaki sosok itu. "Katakan kalau kau menyerah dan aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengampunimu."

Di belakang Kai dinding kasar nan dingin menahannya. Di sisi lain SeHun tengah menahan napas. Satu tebasan lagi dan Kai akan tamat.

"Kau perlu usaha lebih untuk membuatku mengeluarkan kalimat menjijikkan itu!"

Pemuda itu maju dan menebaskan pedangnya tepat ke dada Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Trak!" Terdengar bunyi 'trak' dari pedang ke dua yang kini terjatuh. Kai berhasil menangkis serangan itu dengan sarung pedangnya.

"Terlalu mudah." Kai tertawa.

Sosok yang kini pedangnya telah bergabung dengan pedang Kai di lantai mendengus keras. Pemuda itu berjalan dan berjongkok untuk meraih pedangnya. Dan ketika berbalik, ia telah melepas penutup mukanya. "Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh."

Sosok pemuda berwajah cantik tengah berdiri di depan mereka sekarang. Wajahnya merengut ketika mengembalikan pedangnya ke sarungnya.

"Jadi, kau masih berniat menyerangku, _Baby Baek_?" Pemuda itu, BaekHyun meringis masam mendengar celaan Kai. "Atau, kau ingin menyerang Pangeran—yang mungkin seimbang denganmu?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Pangeran?"_

BaekHyun memutar direksinya, mengabaikan sindiran Kai dan menatap sang _Assassin_ tajam dari sepasang biner terbalut _eyeliner_-nya. "Jangan bilang kau benar-benar menculik Pangeran SeHun, Bodoh!"

Kai mendengus keras, menolak kata-kata pemuda cantik di depannya—"Oh, ayolah kata 'menculik' itu terlalu kasar. Aku hanya menyelamatkannya dan membawanya secara paksa ke sini."—yang sayangnya benar.

BaekHyun mengabaikan Kai dan menatap SeHun tajam. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan SeHun. "Bolehkah..." Tangannya memberi isyarat agar sang Pangeran membuka topengnya.

SeHun melempar lirikan pada Kai sebelum menuruti keinginan pemuda di depannya. Sang _Assassin_ mengedikkan bahunya. "Walau menyebalkan, dia bukan orang jahat."

SeHun sedikit ragu, ketika akhirnya tangannya bergerak dan mulai membuka kain hitam yang ia gunakan sebagai topeng.

Keheningan yang aneh menelusup pelan setelah kain itu terbuka. Netra bulan sabit milik BaekHyun membola ketika ia menatap sang Pangeran di depannya. Angin bergerak pelan di sela keheningan. SeHun mulai merasa tidak nyaman ditatap dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Wow, Pangeran, tidak adakah yang pernah memberitahumu jika wajahmu sangat tampan?"

Keheningan terpecah.

"Cih." Kai mendecih tidak terima. Ia jauh lebih keren dan lebih tampan daripada pangeran kurang gizi dan minim ekspresi di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih." SeHun tersenyum, lembut. Benar-benar tersenyum dan Kai melotot. Bumi seakan berhenti berotasi. BaekHyun sialan! Sialan! Dasar pengkhianat! #$%%*^%$ Kai mengumpat menyadari bahwa itu adalah senyum lembut Pangeran SeHun yang pertama. Yang pertama! Dan justru BaekHyun sialan itu yang mendapatkannya.

BaekHyun tertawa keras. "Hahaha aku salut denganmu, _Kkamjong_. Kau bisa menahan diri dengan adanya wajah setampan ini di rumahmu."

"Aku berbeda denganmu." Kai masih tidak terima dengan senyum yang barusan BaekHyun dapatkan.

"_Well_, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Pangeran." BaekHyun bersikap _sok_ misterius dengan memasang wajah serius. "Selain wajahnya yang mesum, dia adalah orang yang akan berjalan di dua jalan, tergantung di mana ada ikan. Bisa saja kau salah satu ikannya lalu dia akan mendatangimu dan—_Rawwrr!_ Dia akan menggigitmu!"

SeHun memutar bola matanya bosan. _'Tidak adakah orang waras di sini?' _pikirnya getir. Ia mengembalikan penutup mulutnya dan menyembunyikan kembali wajah tampannya yang sontak membuat BaekHyun mendesiskan kalimat tidak puas.

"Kau menakutinya, Baek."

"Aku mengingatkannya dan memang itulah tugasku."

"Terserah kaulah." Kai membungkuk dan meraih pedangnya. "Aku harus pergi."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja melakukan hal produktif seperti penduduk lainnya dan mengunjungi 'Dia'."

"Kau bodoh, _Kkamjong_?" mendadak suara BaekHyun meninggi. "_Dia_ tak akan mengampunimu sebelum kau mendapatkan _itu_."

"Kau lupa?" Kai menyeringai, tangannya bergerak menyarungkan kembali logam berkilatnya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan yang _lebih dari itu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pangeran SeHun menyipitkan matanya ketika akhirnya mereka benar-benar berada di luar. Matahari yang tengah duduk angkuh di cakrawala membagi panasnya yang seolah mampu membakar bumi. Suasana yang terlalu panas, menimbulkan beberapa biasan kromatik fatamorgana di atas lautan debu di depan mereka.

SeHun membiarkan netranya menyusur sekeliling dan menemukan jika rumah Kai terbangun agak tersembunyi di dalam sebuah tebing. Pantas saja, sinar matahari tidak sampai di beberapa sudut rumah. Di sisinya terdapat batang-batang pohon berwarna cokelat tanpa daun. Selain rumah Kai nyaris tak ada bangunan lain.

"Mereka lebih suka tinggal di hutan selatan," ucap Kai tiba-tiba seolah menjawab pertanyaan _non-verbal_ Pangeran SeHun. "Dan kita akan melewati hutan utara agar sampai di ibukota. Perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu, tapi mungkin kita bisa tiba di ibukota sebelum matahari tenggelam."

"Aku tidak melihat hutan." SeHun sekali lagi memandang sekeliling dan yang ia temukan hanya lautan debu dan pohon yang telah meranggas. "Bukankah Sekai no Hana disebut Kota tanpa Musim Semi?"

Kai belum menjawab. Ia melangkah melewati jalan sempit di antara batu-batu cadas dan SeHun mengekornya.

"Kau tahu, kenapa walau terkesan dilupakan tapi Kerajaanmu tidak melepaskan Sekai no Hana begitu saja?"

SeHun menggeleng samar. Walau akan menjadi pewaris takhta kerajaan, ia tidak diberitahu sampai sedetail itu mengenai Sekai no Hana dan politiknya. Seolah kota itu benar-benar dirahasiakan dan berusaha untuk disembunyikan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga tahu arti nama 'Sekai no Hana'?"

Lagi-lagi SeHun menggeleng.

Mereka tengah melewati jalan sempit yang cukup licin. Kai bergerak lincah, mungkin sudah terbiasa sementara SeHun harus memikirkan dan memperhitungkan langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Di sisi kanan mereka ada tebing tinggi, sementara di sisi kiri mereka terdapat jurang yang semakin curam seiring dengan langkah mereka yang naik ke atas. Mereka tengah berjalan dengan memutari sebuah gunung.

SeHun nyaris tergelincir dan Kai berbalik dengan cepat untuk menahannya. "Hati-hati." _Sang Assassin_ tersenyum. SeHun terpaku. Deheman kecil dan ia tersadar.

"Hal ini lebih rumit dari apa yang terlihat di permukaan, Pangeran." Mereka melanjutkan langkah.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat masalah yang lebih rumit selain skandalku dan juga penculikanku," ucap SeHun dingin, sedikit menyindir. Kai tertawa. Tapi, tak berniat membalas kata-kata SeHun.

Satu lompatan lagi dan mereka benar-benar sampai di sisi seberang gunung.

"Lihat."

Telunjuk Kai mengarah ke bawah. Dan SeHun menahan napas ketika berhasil menemukan pemandangan di bawahnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang didominasi warna hijau yang berasal dari pohon-pohon berkanopi besar.

_Hutan yang sangat lebat dan luas._

SeHun bahkan ragu sinar matahari bisa menyusup masuk ke dalamnya.

_Bagaimana mungkin Kota tanpa Musim Semi Bisa memiliki hutan seperti ini?_

"Tertarik dengan apa yang kaulihat?" Kai tersenyum kecil dan melirik Pangeran berwajah _stoic_ yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ini adalah Hutan Utara dan kita harus melewatinya untuk sampai di ibukota Sekai no Hana."

Hening.

Pangeran SeHun masih terpaku pada jajaran hutan di bawahnya. Dan Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Salah satu jalan rahasia menuju _Black Pearl Road_ ada di tengah hutan ini. Tapi, lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu untuk melarikan diri selama kita berjalan melewati hutan."

"Kenapa?" SeHun bertanya tanpa melirik pemuda di sisinya.

"Hukum rimba dan rantai makanan berlaku ketat di dalam hutan itu, Pangeran. Dan aku," Kai lagi-lagi menampilkan seringai bandelnya, "tidak ingin berebut tulang-belulangmu dengan seekor singa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan luas itu nyaris terkubur senyap. Perabotan yang berwarna emas dan perak terlihat duduk diam di tempatnya. Sinar matahari siang mencuri masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi dan jendela yang terbangun tinggi tanpa kaca. Tirai-tirainya yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh dinginnya lantai terikat, tertahan di sisi jendela.

"Apakah sudah ada kabar dari 88?" Terlihat seorang pria dengan jubah berenda benang emas duduk di balik meja dengan kursi bersandaran tinggi menahan punggungnya. Jemari lentiknya masih menarikan pena bulu di atas perkamen dari daun lontar di mejanya. Rambut keemasannya terlihat berpendar indah terkena bias mentari. Alisnya sesekali berkerut dengan bibir yang membungkus semua pesona eloknya. Dialah Pangeran Arion atau Kris, yang juga dikenal sebagai Pangeran Dragon.

"Tidak." Sosok lain yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rak dengan buku-buku tebal menjawab pertanyaannya singkat. Sosok itu adalah pemuda dengan surai sehitam malam dan warna netra sehitam galaksi. Tatapan tajam yang membiaskan keindahan dan kebekuan dalam satu waktu.

"_Aeolus_?" lanjut sosok di belakang meja. "Adakah kabar dari Pangeran Aeolus?"

"Tidak juga."

"Jadi, 88 benar-benar telah membunuhnya?"

"Mengenai itu...aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa?" Pria di belakang meja menghentikan tarian jemarinya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap lurus pada pria di depan rak yang kini tengah membalas tatapannya dengan satu buku terbuka di tangannya.

"Jika 88 benar-benar telah membunuhnya seharusnya ia segera meminta tebusan kepada kita."

"Bukankah dia telah mengirimkan jantung dan pakaian yang dikenakan Aeolus sebagai bukti?" Dahi Pangeran Kris berkerut.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar kisah Snow White?" Hening. Pemuda di depan rak—ZiTao bergerak mendekat ke arah meja Kris, meletakkan buku yang terbuka pada halaman entah ke berapa di depan sang Pangeran yang kini memandang buku itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Itu adalah buku dongeng. ZiTao melanjutkan kata-katanya. _"Sang Pemburu mengirim jantung Snow White ke Ratu sebagai bukti. Tapi, pada akhirnya cermin berkata jika Snow White masih hidup."_

"Maksudmu?"

ZiTao berdiri di depan meja sang Pangeran dan menopangkan satu tangannya pada dinginnya meja berwarna emas itu. "Aku tidak yakin tapi aku merasa jika Aeolus masih hidup. Kau terlalu tenang hanya karena posisimu sekarang, Kris."

"Aku belum tenang selama Aeolus belum mati," jawab pangeran Arion _a.k.a_ Kris seraya kembali pada kegiatannya untuk menulis sesuatu di atas perkamennya.

ZiTao menghela napas pasrah. Ia sudah hafal dengan sikap sosok di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, kirim 73 dan 97 ke Sekai no Hana." Kris kembali bersuara.

ZiTao terdiam. Menunggu Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu, suruh mereka membunuh nomor berapapun yang mereka temui."

"Kau yakin?" Alis ZiTao terangkat.

Kris tak menjawab dan saat itulah seorang wanita muda masuk.

"Keluarlah."

Zitao membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan. Matanya menangkap kilatan mengancam dari wanita yang kini tengah memeluk sang Pangeran dengan posesif. ZiTao mendecih samar. Ia berhenti di tengah pintu.

"Kris—Pangeran Arion, sepertinya Sekai no Hana sudah menemukan _itu_ sebagai pertukaran."

Dan Zitao benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris setelah mengatakan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalimat makian keluar dari bibir bagus Kai sejak tadi. Ia berpikir bahwa pangeran kurang gizi yang dibawanya tidak pernah dilatih olahraga saat di istana. Kai bisa melewati hutan ini bahkan sebelum matahari tenggelam, tapi kini matahari telah benar-benar pergi dan mereka masih berada di tengah hutan.

"Kau bisa memanjat pohon?"

"Bukankah membuat api unggun akan menghindarkan kita dari terkaman binatang buas?"

"Ck. Kau cerdas sekali, Pangeran. Tapi, dengar," ucap Kai seraya mengunci SeHun di sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya. SeHun mendengus menyadari jika ini sudah kali keduanya ia terjebak di dalam posisi seperti ini. "—aku sudah cukup lelah dan bersabar menghadapimu. Tapi, kali ini lebih baik kau simpan saja ide cerdasmu dan ikuti semua kata-kataku." Alis pangeran SeHun terangkat. Ia melemparkan kilatan meremehkan pada pemuda dengan lengan melingkar di sisi tubuhnya. Pemuda di depannya benar-benar gila. Seingatnya, ia nyaris tak bicara selama perjalanan mereka tadi, bahkan ia harus berkali-kali membuat gerakan menutup telinga saat mendengar Kai yang terus mengumpat dan mengeluh selama perjalanan melewati hutan. SeHun heran dengan persediaan kata-kata umpatan Kai yang menurutnya luar biasa.

"Api unggun memang akan menghindarkan kita dari serangan binatang buas, tapi itu juga akan membawa musuh lain yang lebih berbahaya mendekat. Manusia lain akan mengetahui keberadaan kita. Dan jujur saja, mengamati perjalanan kita tadi, aku ragu apakah kau bahkan bisa untuk sekedar memegang pedang dan melindungi dirimu sendiri!" Kai melemparkan dengusan keras dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari SeHun yang masih bersandar pada batang pohon.

Hanya dengan mengamati keseharian pemuda itu selama beberapa saat bersamanya, Pangeran SeHun tahu jika Sang Assassin adalah tipe _short temper_.

"Baiklah." SeHun menyerah. "Tunjukkan padaku pohon yang akan aku panjat."

Kai bergerak mendekati beberapa pohon besar di sekitar mereka dan memutuskan untuk memilih satu pohon setelah ia cukup lama memeriksanya. "Ini."

Tangan pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk batang pohon di sisinya dan SeHun mendekat. Kai menyingkir.

SeHun menghela napas berat di depan pohon yang akan dipanjatnya. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah berpikir jika dirinya akan berakhir dengan memanjat sebuah pohon di hutan seperti ini bersama orang yang akan membunuhnya. Dan ia tahu, bahwa ia tak punya pilihan. SeHun mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada pohon itu, bersiap memanjat.

"Oi, Pangeran!" Kai berteriak dari sisi bawahnya. "Hati-hati! Jangan sampai kau salah menginjak sisi yang berlum—

'BRUAK'

"—mut!"

Keheningan yang aneh menemani kegelapan di sekitar mereka. SeHun merasa ia baru saja melayang untuk sesaat setelah tergelincir dan mendarat—mendarat di atas sesuatu yang lunak. Dan suara umpatan Kai membuat netra SeHun terbuka dengan sempurna untuk menyadari posisi jatuhnya dan apa yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Sial, aku tak pernah berpikir jika ciuman pertamaku akan terjadi dengan sesama pria."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah seringai tertarik samar di bibir SeHun, mengetahui secara tidak langsung _Assassin_ sombong itu mengakui bahwa dia belum pernah berciuman! Matanya melempar lirikan pada pemuda yang masih mengumpat di sisinya. Pangeran SeHun berani bertaruh bahwa saat ia terjatuh dengan posisi menindih Kai tadi—dalam bantuan cahaya bulan ia melihat samar rona di wajah _tan_ sang _Assassin_. Mengingat hal itu, semakin melebarkan senyum misterius di wajah SeHun—yang tidak terlihat oleh Kai, yang membuat sang Pangeran berpikir ternyata tidak buruk juga menuruti Kai untuk membuka penutup mulut selama mereka berjalan di dalam hutan dan memanjat pohon.

"Kali ini pilih sisi yang benar, Pangeran. Atau aku terpaksa harus menyeretmu ke atas dengan akar."

Dan Pangeran SeHun tak perlu diberitahu untuk ke dua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah meninggi ketika SeHun dan Kai tiba di ibukota Sekai no Hana. Sejauh mata memandang hanya dipenuhi tenda-tenda besar dan rumah-rumah yang terbangun di dinding tebing. Udara yang menerbangkan pasir dan debu membuat mata SeHun berkali-kali menyipit, berusaha membiasakan dengan keadaan.

Sementara Kai yang mungkin sudah terbiasa bisa berjalan tanpa merasa terganggu dengan serangan debu ke wajah dan matanya. Suara deru pasir yang berterbangan bersaing dengan teriakan para penjual yang menjajakan dagangan mereka, serta wanita dengan kain tipis yang memamerkan lekuk tubuh mereka. Wanita itu berkali-kali melempar pandangan seduktif ke arah mereka—dan untuk pertama kalinya SeHun bersyukur Kai memberinya penutup muka.

Tapi, dari semua itu yang paling mengganggu Pangeran SeHun adalah—_para pedagang budak. _

Ia melihat para budak yang terdiri dari wanita dan pria—beberapa di antaranya bahkan masih anak-anak duduk di bawah terik matahari dengan kain sekedarnya. Keadaan mereka sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan kilatan mata SeHun menangkap bahwa kondisi kuda yang menjadi dagangan saja terlihat lebih baik. Kuda-kuda itu berada di dalam kandang dengan terpal sebagai atap, sementara para budak itu justru bertahan di bawah terik.

"Merasa kasihan, eh?" Suara _bass_ milik sang _Assassin_ menyadarkan SeHun dari pandangan akan seorang budak berkulit putih yang kini tengah menatapnya. Bocah itu terlihat berusia di antara sepuluh dan tiga belas tahun. Ia duduk dengan kaki terikat dan bersandar pada tiang yang terbuat dari bambu. Tak ada cahaya kehidupan dari sepasang netra _bistre _itu.

Pangeran SeHun memalingkan wajahnya, tak berniat menjawab kata-kata Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba merasakan menjadi budak-budak itu, hm?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kai menyeringai. "Aku akan menjualmu."

"Kau gila!" desis SeHun berbahaya. Ia mencoba tidak berbicara terlalu keras agar tidak menarik perhatian penduduk. Jujur ia sekarang begitu takut. Bayangan Kai yang mungkin akan menjualnya sebagai budak masih membayanginya. "Kau tidak takut orang-orang akan mengenaliku dan mungkin membayar tinggi untukku."

"Bagaimana ya?" Kai berhenti dan mengusap dagunya, memasang pose berpikir yang di mata SeHun sangat memuakkan. "Kurasa tidak ada penduuk Sekai no Hana yang pernah melihatmu. Jadi..." Kai menggantung kalimatnya. Sang Assassin benar. Tidak ada penduduk Sekai no Hana yang pernah melihat wajahnya kecuali _mereka._

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, Kai.'

"Kau tahu, Pangeran? Jika budaknya menarik, maka bisa saja sang pemilik menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Menjadikannya sebagai budak—budak nafsunya."

"Diam atau kupatahkan lehermu, Kai!"

Kai tertawa keras dan itu sedikit menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat di sisi mereka.

"Seharusnya kau melepas penutup mukamu sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang begitu ketakutan, Pangeran." Kai tertawa hingga terbungkuk. "Aku menjualmu? Yang benar saja."

SeHun merasakan wajahnya memanas antara kesal dan malu karena lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu dari sang _Assassin_ barusan. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mematahkan leher sang _Assassin_ saat ini juga. Tangannya terkepal erat-erat.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kai setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Aku hanya bercanda, ok?"

SeHun mendecih. Dan itu justru mengembalikan tawa Kai. _"Kau benar-benar orang yang terlalu serius, Pangeran Aeolus."_

SeHun membatu. Bagaimana mungkin Kai tahu soal namanya yang itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kkamjong_!"

Kai yang tengah melanjutkan perjalanannya mendadak menghentikan langkahnya ketika terdengar suara seorang wanita terdengar memanggilnya. _'Jadi, nama pemuda ini benar-benar 'Kkamjong'? Nama yang aneh.'_

Seorang wanita dengan celana yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya, sementara bagian atasnya ia hanya mengenakan kain tipis, mendekat ke arah mereka. Rambut panjang legamnya berhias jepit berwarna emas. Bibirnya berwarna merah darah. Kai melempar isyarat agar SeHun diam saat wanita itu tiba di dekat mereka—dekat Kai.

Kai terlihat akrab dengan wanita itu. Wanita itu memegang lengan Kai dan mendekati telinga Kai untuk membisiki sesuatu. Setelahnya Kai akan tertawa sementara wanita itu terkikik. SeHun berusaha tidak peduli pun ketika berkali-kali wanita itu melirik ke arah Sehun yang tetap bersikap tenang—sabar.

SeHun baru saja ingin berbicara ketika akhirnya wanita itu pergi—setelah mengecup pipi Kai singkat, yang membuat mata SeHun membola (dan ia kembali memasang wajah datar dengan cepat begitu Kai kembali menatapnya).

"Wanita tadi namanya Victoria," jelas Kai tanpa diminta. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

SeHun memutar bola matanya, terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Wanita semua sama saja dan sama-sama membosankan.

Kai tertawa. "Aku lupa kalau kau tidak tertarik pada wanita."

SeHun mendengus mendengar lelucon dan celaan sang _Assassin_ di depannya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" akhirnya SeHun bersuara.

"Di sana."

Sebuah tenda terbangun di sudut timur laut yang baru saja ditunjuk Kai. Keduanya berjalan mendekat. Tenda itu terbuat dari terpal yang cukup besar. Ada kuda berwarna hitam yang terikat di sisi kanan di dekat pintu masuknya. Untuk sesaat SeHun terpesona sebelum Kai menyeretnya agar mereka bisa segera masuk.

Tenda itu tertutup dan sepertinya masih ada kelambu yang menjadi lapisan ke dua. Kai masuk lebih dulu. Kelambu itu terbuka dan sebuah suara menyambut mereka_. _

"_Akhirnya kau datang juga... 88."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

_**A/N: **_Sepertinya aku ga bisa menghilangkan aura _seke_!SeKaiHun-nya v(x_x)v Maaf, kalau fanfiksi ini jadi _seke_. :lol _Anw, mind to review, Reader-nim?_ *v*


End file.
